Diesel Dawson pulls the fire alarm and gets grounded BIG
Creator: CocaColaComedian1999 Released: N/A Cast * Diesel Dawson: himself * Paul Palwak: himself * Simon Dawson: Dallas * Erika: Julie * Kimberly: herself * Zara: Princess * Annabelle: Julie * Zack: himself * Lawrence Dawson: himself Script Diesel Dawson (sad): Man! I am bored! What should I do today? (scheming) I know! I will sneak into Zara's school and trick my kids! Ha Ha Ha! (runs out of scene) (Scene shows the house, Diesel Dawson is scheming as he runs out of the house, then runs out of the scene) (Scene shows the school, Diesel Dawson is still scheming as he runs into the scene, and then into the school) (Scene shifts to the school hallway) Diesel Dawson: (runs into the scene, scheming) I know! I will trick Zara, Annabelle, and Zack by pulling the fire alarm! (Diesel Dawson pulls the fire alarm) (Earthquake effect and beeping sound effect starts) (Diesel Dawson runs out of scene, scheming; scene in a half second) (Scene shifts to school as effects still occur) (Effects stop) Diesel Dawson: (cheering) Yay! I pulled the fire alarm! (Principal runs outside, angry) (Dramatic Chipmunk sound starts as Diesel Dawson is shocked) Paul: Diesel, how dare you sneak into our school and pull the fire alarm! That's it! I'm calling your parents! Diesel: (crying, running out of scene) (Scene shifts to Dawson family's living room where Simon, Lawrence, Kimberly, and Erika are all angry, and Diesel Dawson is sad) Simon: (taunting) Diesel Dawson, how dare you pull the fire alarm at school! That's it! You are grounded for six months! Erika: Dad! How could you do this to my family! You know that the fire alarm is for fires in the building. Diesel: But guys! I was just trying to trick Zara, Annabelle, and Zack! Kimberly: No! Stop tricking Zara, Annabelle, and Zack by pulling the fire alarm! They hate it when you do these things! And you better stop grounding them for bad reasons! That's it! You're grounded for six months! Go to your room now! (Diesel Dawson runs out of scene, crying) (Everyone's face turns neutral when Zara, Annabelle, and Zack appear) Kimberly: There you go Zara, Annabelle, and Zack! I know you've been tricked by Diesel, because he is a big troublemaker! Zara: I know! Diesel (enters scene, angry): No! I'm not a bad dad! (Everyone turns angry) Kimberly: Diesel, get back to your room now! Because you're grounded for six months! Diesel: No! Lawrence: Go to your room now and I will take away your computer, TV, DVD player, XBOX, and further more! Diesel: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Noo! Noo! Noo! Simon: Diesel Dawson, go back to your room because you pulled the fire alarm, and you tricked all of the kids! Diesel: Shut up stupid Erika, Kimberly, Lawrence, Simon, Zara, Annabelle, and Zack! So just shut up! Annabelle: Oh (x20)! Diesel, how dare you call us stupid! That's it! You're grounded until further notice! Zack: Go to bed now! Zara: (as Diesel Dawson walks out of scene, crying) And you also will be wearing nappies until further notice!